


Note of Feels

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crushes, First Kiss, Lovebird Fest, Lovebird to Love Note, M/M, background Marcus/Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: It was during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts that they learned the transfiguration spell to turn a Lovebird into a Love Note. Only... Harry's Love Note doesn't do what he expects it to. Hoping that it will just say something brief and stupid in class. What happens when it actually delivers to his crush...I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creators.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley, Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121
Collections: Hermione's Nook Lovebirds Fest





	Note of Feels

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hermione's Nook Lovebird fest. 
> 
> Based on the prompt: Minerva McGonagall decided to teach her students of fifth year and above the 'Lovebirds to Love-note' spell as part of the school's Valentine's Celebrations.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Note of Feels**

This is not what Harry was expecting when he walked into Transfiguration Thursday afternoon. It was his last class of the day. But he was more surprised when it was announced that they would be learning on how to transfigure a Lovebird into a Love Note. His face went slightly pale, _Love note?_

She informed them that it was like a howler, but obviously not as loud. It was more pleasant instead of the typically shouting. That did not comfort Harry at all. He had a good feeling on who his love note would go to.

She did mention that sometimes the notes did go to themselves but are usually brief. But the more Professor McGonagall spoke, the more nervous he became.

No matter what, he knew what this letter would do. He would practically be confessing. And yet he would have no control on what the letter would actually say. That probably was the scariest part about this.

He didn’t want to confess; he would have been fine with not saying a word at all. It at least would save him the embarrassment. Not to mention the humiliation, he wasn’t supposed to like a Slytherin. There was no way any feelings would be returned, he wasn’t stupid. So, he kept his lips shut and didn’t breathe a word. Not even to Hermione. He was positive that she didn’t realize a thing. Which was actually surprising, he knew how perceptive she could be. But she hasn’t said a word about it.

Harry then stared at the Lovebird that was on his desk in dread. He already had a bad feeling about this, but that could just because of the assignment. Surely most people dreaded having to confess to the person they liked. Yet this still felt different than some typical confession. This was more… public. But would it actually go to them? He obviously didn’t share any classes with him. Maybe they had to be in the same room.

The incantation was Cor Meum Revelare. But she wanted them to study the spell and envision the transfiguration before attempting it. But she expected every student to attempt the transfiguration. That mean that Harry couldn’t avoid it, but would it really be so bad?

His deep thoughts told him yes it would. But he did his best to ignore that. He would later wonder if his instincts were trying to tell himself something. But with watchful eyes, Harry performed the spell that would turn his lovebird into a love note. But the strange thing about it all, it just vanished… vanished and he had no idea where it went.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked out loud.

“On the contrary, Mr. Potter. You performed the transfiguration admirably. There are some occasions that the love note will vanish. It is finding the person it is intended for,” Professor McGonagall spoke.

Instead of that comforting Harry, it made him pale. He thought maybe the letter may just say something stupid or brief in front of everyone in the class. This meant it was going to _him_. The only thing he could hope for was that it wouldn’t reveal on who sent it… but he doubted that luck would be on his side, it never was.

* * *

Harry wasn’t wrong about his so-called love letter being delivered to the person it was intended for. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

But that didn’t change where the letter had been read aloud to Terence Higgs, thankfully he wasn’t in a public setting when it happened. But that didn’t mean his cheeks didn’t turn pink. But he was also in the company of his best friend. So, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

He happened to be in his dorm, which was mostly empty. Most everyone was in the Common Room or the Library. He had been talking to Marcus about what they were going to do after graduation. He knew that Marcus was going into Curse Breaking, he had some contract already signed. He didn’t really go into detail on what he did, but he knew his best friend enjoyed it. Marcus may put on a fake front about being stupid, but he was far from it. He wouldn’t have made it this far if he was.

Not many people actually knew Marcus as well as he did. But that was one of the perks of being his best friend. Just like Marcus knew him better than most as well. Most knew him as the studying Slytherin, always in the library or on the pitch. Nobody knew him as well as Marcus and he couldn’t trust nobody else. Trust didn’t come easy in Slytherin, you never knew when someone would cross you with their wand. They may be a unified front in the public, but it wasn’t quite like that in private.

It was while they were talking that the letter appeared. It had caught Terence off guard. Who would want to send a love note to him? But that didn’t mean he didn’t start blushing when it was read and the note had even been signed off before burning in front of him.

And Marcus… he just laughed. And Terence was not amused one bit.

“Did Potter just send you a love note?” Marcus was still amused.

Terence was still blushing and that made it worse. Marcus knew the crush he had on the small Gryffindor. It wasn’t hard to not notice him, even with all the Gryffindors that surrounded him. He had immediately noticed him in his second year, it was the first time a first year was allowed on the Quidditch team. At first, he had been annoyed about it, of course Gryffindors were allowed to break the rules. But as time passed, the more he had grown to appreciate the Gryffindor. Which had led to him getting a crush on him. He was a Seeker just like he was, and he personally witnessed how good he was on a broom. Probably shouldn’t have been surprised, everyone had always talked about on how good of a Quidditch player James Potter had been in school. It was obvious that Harry had inherited his talent.

And there had been several times that he had studied the Gryffindor during meals. Marcus couldn’t understand why he was just so fascinated with Potter. But it wasn’t like he could say much. Which is why Terence immediately got annoyed with his best friend.

“At least I know some feelings are returned! You don’t see me laughing over your pathetic crush, do you!” Terence retorted. He had felt his temper ignite and perhaps he felt a little guilty over his words.

Marcus immediately lost humor in the situation. His amusement turned into a frown.

“I would have never found amusement if Percy had decided to send you a love note,” Terence hissed. “So, what right do you have to do the same to me?!”

“Terence… I didn’t—”

“Yes, you did!” Terence snarled. “You find it so hilarious that precious Harry Potter, the so-called savior, would have a crush on a slimy Slytherin!”

Terence didn’t even let Marcus explain himself, because he stormed out of the seventh-year dorms. He didn’t even care if someone had called out to him. He left the dungeons, not wanting to be around anyone. Especially not Marcus Flint. Course he could be a bit vindictive and tell Percy about his best friend’s so-called crush. It would serve him right for what he just did.

He felt insulted and offended at the same time. And perhaps a bit hurt that his friend would poke fun that he actually had a chance. A chance that had seemed so hopeless before. Gryffindors and Slytherins were known to hate each other. So, why did it seem like Harry did like him back. He probably would have thought it to be a joke if he hadn’t recognized what it was. He had the same lesson last year in Transfiguration. But he had always kept a tight lid on his emotions and his letter had been read inside the classroom. Would it be so bad if he let his emotions go a bit and let it send to Harry? But that was something he would never know.

Then Terence didn’t know if something was trying to help him or not. But the next person he ran into was Percy Weasley. It was very tempting to out his friend and reveal his crush. Since it was obvious that Marcus wasn’t going to do anything about it. But it wasn’t like he had been either.

Normally it would be weird to see Percy Weasley in Hogwarts, considering he had graduated Hogwarts three years ago. But he had gotten a job as an assistant for the History of Magic and eventually take the position of a professor. He would be taking Binns place, which he should have been replaced years ago. Two years ago, had been his first official year as the History of Magic professor. He had been the assistant for Binns the last two years at Hogwarts.

Terence instantly saw the difference in his grades, for one, he actually passed his OWLS for History. He didn’t think anyone passed History of Magic for their OWLS. He sort of knew Percy, despite him being a few years older than him. But he had always been known as a serious Gryffindor. He knew that Percy had been Headboy, but that was a year before he had been made Prefect for Slytherin. So, he never had to report to Percy.

“Professor Weasley,” Terence said, a little caught off guard.

“Mr. Higgs,” the redhead greeted. “Congratulations on making Headboy.”

Terence’s eyes widened, whatever he was expecting Percy to say, that wasn’t it. Didn’t Gryffindors hate Slytherins? Why would he congratulate him?

“Thanks…?” Terence replied, though it sounded more of a question than response.

Percy had an amused grin.

“Do you by chance know where I can find Harry?” Terence decided to ask, it was worth a try at least.

Percy raised an eyebrow at that, normally he would be suspicious when a Slytherin would ask about Harry. But he felt that he sort of knew Terence Higgs from his classes. If not for his green robes, he would have pegged him for a Ravenclaw. But he knew about Harry’s crush on him.

“You probably could catch him by the library if you hurry,” Percy hinted.

Terence nodded and took a few steps before turning.

“Professor,” he called out.

“Yes, Mr. Higgs?”

“I almost forgot but I believe that Marcus may have had a question on the essay you assigned a few days ago. Though I can't quite recall what it was he was wanting to ask. And with our NEWTS fast approaching...”

Percy nodded in understanding, “I’ll see about having a word with him, thank you.”

Terence nodded before hurrying down the corridor. Perhaps he could catch to where Harry was. He needed answers and needed them in person. He didn’t want to miss this chance, especially if he actually had a chance. That in mind, he kept at a hurried pace until he saw a familiar set of doors.

That was when he saw the doors open and someone stepped out. They had Gryffindor robes on, and he instantly recognized him. Terence practically knew Potter by sight, his hair was legendary.

“Potter!” Terence yelled at him.

He had to hide a snicker that he had caught the Gryffindor off guard that he literally dropped his bag.

“Higgs…?” was the reply, as if he couldn’t believe the Slytherin was talking to him.

Terence could see that Harry was starting to go pink in the face.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Harry hesitantly nodded his head before making his way to the next abandoned classroom. He didn’t even throw his bag over his shoulder, just grabbing it as he walked. He wasn’t sure on what Terence Higgs may want to talk to him about. He had never talked to him before, but his stomach filled with dread.

Terence already felt nervous, from the moment he saw Harry. Could he really get the words out?

He crossed his arms, “did you really send me that love note?”

The question was a bit more blunt than he intended, but he figured getting a straight answer was best.

Harry’s face went from pink to beet red before burying his face into his hands. He could feel the wave of embarrassment overflow him. He should have known that this was going to happen. Professor McGonagall had practically implied it. But then he noticed, Terence hadn’t looked disgusted by it. He hadn’t even cursed him. So, he peeked a look at Terence. His arms were still crossed and couldn’t tell what he might be thinking.

“Must be pretty disappointed knowing that a stupid Gryffindor likes you…” Harry mumbled.

Terence didn’t say a think, just watched as his arms unfolded. Then he started to walk towards him. It unnerved Harry a bit, that he backed up until his back hit the wall. But Terence just kept getting closer and closer. Harry gulped when he could feel his hot breath wash over his face.

Then he was being kissed.

If Harry hadn’t been backed into the wall, he would have fallen over in shock. He didn’t do anything for several moments before his brain caught up. That perhaps he could try to at least kiss back.

There was a moan of appreciation before feeling his head cupped. He had never felt Terence’s hands before. They had the roughness from Quidditch, something he enjoyed. He didn’t like the softness of a woman’s hands, they felt fragile. Terence’s felt strong as he focused on the kiss.

Harry stared into Terence’s dark blue eyes when the kiss was broken. It felt like it hadn’t lasted long enough.

“Perhaps I need to thank Professor McGonagall,” Harry said with an embarrassed grin.

Terence leaned in to kiss Harry again, he definitely could get used to this. He threaded his fingers into Harry’s hair and just focused on the feelings. They could talk later, much later.


End file.
